Peter Parker (Earth-30847)
| HistoryText = Spider-Man participated in the battle against Thanos, and the heroes eventually came out victorious. Sometime after Thanos was defeated, his universe was merged with the universe of the Capcom warriors. he fought with and alongside the warriors for a while, before the true threat was revealed: Onslaught. With the assistance of other Marvel heroes and the Capcom warriors, Onslaught was defeated and the two universes were split apart once more. When the universes became merged again, Spidey again began fighting alongside and against the warriors. Like before, the true attacker was revealed much later as an entity from another universe, known as Abyss. After a very long, and lengthy battle, Abyss was defeated. Over a decade later, Doctor Doom and a group of other supervillains joined forces with Wesker, a villain from the Capcom universe, in an attempt to obtain the power of Galactus. They merged the two universes together, and with no clear attacker, both universes assumed the other was invading. However, the villains failed to obtain the power, and Galactus selected Dr. Doom, Wesker, and Dormammu as his heralds and attacked the merged universes. Galactus attempted to devour both planets, but was eventually stopped by the combined power of the ever-growing universes. He later tried to sell J. Jonah Jameson photos of Spidey defeating Galactus, but was turned away because they made Spider-Man appear as a hero. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Spider-Man has a secret costume in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, based off of the 'Spider Armor' from Web of Spider-Man #100 which, interestingly enough, was destroyed by the end of the issue. * His Marvel vs. Capcom ending is similar to the Maximum Carnage ending, wherein Venom becomes a hero and Spider-Man photographs the two together for the Daily Bugle. * In Spider-Man's endings, only Marvel heroes save the day. Capcom is not involved. * The only ending were he appears with a Capcom character that of Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. In this game, he photographs himself and either Morrigan (in the arcade version) or Sakura (in the console versions) for the Daily Bugle. * Deadpool and Dante are wisecracking, cocky and agile characters, but Spider-Man was the first notable super hero to make it his trademark. Spider-Man is the original "Mouthy Super Hero" of the comics. Deadpool even claims he's a ripoff of Spider-Man. This tendency is especially apparent when calling in his team mates. * Spider-Man is now voiced by Josh Keaton, who is now his voice actor in The Spectacular Spider-Man, Marvel Super Hero Squad, the Ultimate version of Spider-Man (with the black symbiote suit) in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet '''and the upcoming 2011 game, '''Spider-Man: Edge of Time. Keaton has also been involved with Capcom before, as the voice of Wayne Holden in Lost Planet: Extreme Condition. * Spider-Man was cloned, and that clone, Ben Reilly, replaced Spider-Man for a time as Scarlet Spider. * Spider-Man was confirmed to be in Marvel vs Capcom 3 during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, along with Wesker|Albert Wesker], Tron Bonne and X-23. * Spider-Man received some controversy amongst fans due to his late confirmation for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, as he was not in the initial lineup of Marvel characters announced. According to a Q&A session with the Japanese developers, Spider-Man was intentionally held off by Niitsuma until the Tokyo Game Show due to Spider-Man's popularity in Japan. (Toei once produced a tokusatsu version)http://www.eventhubs.com/news/2010/dec/13/random-marvel-vs-capcom-3-factoids-event-japan/ * Many people expected Spider-Man to be paired with Frank West, the main protagonist of Capcom's Dead Rising, as both are photographers who maintain a sense of humor in serious situations and both battle with cannibalistic enemies (Spider-Man with Venom and Frank with the undead). Frank West had to be removed from the game late in the development process but he appears in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. * Spidey's three alternate color palette swaps were revealed to be the Symbiote suit he wore in the mid-1980s story arc crossover "Secret Wars" that later became Venom (a major threat and sometimes ally), the Iron Spider armor given to him by Iron Man during the Marvel Civil War (which was later used against him when he switched sides), and the stealth suit featured in the Big Time event (made to counter an ability of the latest Hobgoblin). * Spider-Man's opening quotes reference the theme song to the old Spider-Man cartoon ("Look out! Here comes the Spider-Man") and another to his Uncle Ben's influencial words before he was killed by the burglar (which cause Spider-Man to start fighting crime) "With great power comes great responsibility". ''The old Spider-Man cartoon's theme song is also referenced in one of his taunts : ''"Does what a spider can !" * Furthermore, when he defeats Felicia in a match when she is the last partner of an opposing team, he questions the coincidence of dealing with "cat" women named "Felicia". In the comics, he once dated a woman named Felicia Hardy, who is also known as the Black Cat. * There are conflicting hints about whether, in this universe, the One More Day event happened or not. One of his winquotes in the original MvC3 game is "Ugh. Late again... MJ's gonna kill me.", which implies that Peter and Mary Jane are still married in this reality; however, in Ultimate, after defeating Firebrand, Spider-Man says "You know, you sorta look like the guy who ruined my marriage", a reference to Mephisto and his alterations of the past that caused Peter and MJ's marriage to be written out of the comics' continuity. * Spider-Man, along with Captain America, Shuma-Gorath, Sentinel, and Dr. Doom, are the only Marvel characters in MvC3 to retain their respective themes in all the games they have been playable in. * He is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs Capcom game since the first one. * Spider-Man's ending involves him, as Peter Parker, showing J Jonah Jameson a photo of Spider-Man defeating Galactus. Jonah tosses the photo and asks Peter to instead get photos of Spider-Man working with Galactus because the photos taken would depict Spider-Man a hero instead of how Jonah sees him. * There appears to be an error in his MVC3 profile's Power Grid: his Intelligence factor is listed as above-average (****---). It is a common mistake as many writers and creators seem to forget or not know that Spider-Man is intellectually gifted as he tends to use smarts to defeat his stronger foes, excelling at physics, science and chemistry. * Spider-Man seems to act extra cocky and more insulting toward others who are masked, humorous and care-free characters, specifically; Deadpool and Viewtiful Joe. His After-Match quote to Deadpool is an explicit insult: "Hey, Mister WIIIIII-LLLSSSOOONNN!! ...You suck." He jokingly discounts Viewtiful Joe as a real hero; "Being a carefree, fun-loving hero is all good, but you wouldn't even qualify for the Pet Avengers." * Spider-Man was revealed to the public alongside Wesker, whom he shares some similarities with : Both are extremely intelligent, and have somewhat similar super-powers obtained through infection. *Spider-Man mentions The Spectacular Spider-Ham in one of this victory quotes. *It is possible for Spider-Man to become one of Galactus' heralds via the "Heroes and Heralds" mode. | References = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Insect Form Category:Parker Family Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling